Caught In Thought
by awesomefella6576
Summary: James starts to think about what it would be like to be with a certain someone **Sequel to Caught In Action** JARLOS, mentions KOGAN **Two-Shot**
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This is my sequel to Caught In Action, I hope you like it, and please review XD**

**Disclaimer: I do not own BTR, on to the story**

* * *

><p><strong>Caught in Thought<strong>

It has been two weeks since Kendall and Logan got together and James was feeling a little weird inside. He saw how happy Kendall and Logan were together and he wanted that too. He wanted to have someone to hold onto when it rained outside, to have someone to talk with about nothing all night and most importantly to have someone to love.

James was sitting all alone in his and Carlos' shared room mainly because he didn't feel like hanging out with the rest of the guys out by the pool. It was around noon when Carlos walked into the room, his clothes dripping wet.

"What happened to you?" James asked trying to hold back his laughter.

"Logan pushed me into the pool," Carlos answered with a growl.

James couldn't hold back his laughter as he said, "You let LOGAN push you into the pool, what'd you do to him?" James asked with a smirk.

"Well I asked Logan did he and Kendall have sex yet," Carlos said plainly.

James looked at him with his mouth hanging open for about five minutes, and then he finally said, "Dude, I would've pushed you into the pool too."

"Well then I guess you would have been happy because I pushed Kendall into the pool after I got out," Carlos said.

"Why'd you push Kendall in the pool?" James asked.

"'Cause he asked did me and you have sex," Carlos answered.

James' heart flipped and his face turned a little red as he asked, "What did you say after that?"

"I said that that wasn't funny and that we are just friends," Carlos answered as he went into their shared bathroom with some dry clothes so he could shower and change.

James just sat there on his bed thinking about how he felt when Carlos said something about them having sex, it actually got him a little excited, but then he remembered that Carlos was straight and that Carlos probably wasn't interested in him anyway, so he brushed it off as just his hormones having effect on him.

When Carlos came out of the bathroom he was just wearing a towel and James' heart jumped into his throat when he saw him. Carlos looked at James and said with a smile, "I forgot to grab some boxers."

James just nodded an okay and Carlos grabbed his boxers and went back into the bathroom. James then started to think about how nice it would be to be with Carlos when Carlos stepped back out of the bathroom, fully dressed in his pajamas as it was staring to get a little late.

Carlos asked "What're you thinking about James?" when he noticed the look of sadness on his face.

"Oh nothing, I just realized that I'm out of hairspray," James lied.

Carlos smiled at his friend and asked, "Do you want me to ask Logan to go get you some?"

"No, no it's fine I'll get me some tomorrow," James said as he got up to go get in the shower.

When he got up Carlos went over to him and hugged him and said, "James, I know you just lied to me, but whenever you're ready to talk about it, I'm here."

James looked at him surprised and then he just went into the bathroom and quickly closed the door. Then he stood in the bathroom with his back leaning against the door as he thought about what just happened.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So yeah that's it for the first chapter, so again please review<strong>

**Love to all - **_Awesomefella XD_


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Sorry if my first chapter was a little bit all over the place, but hopefully this chapter is better, so please review XD**

**Disclaimer: I do not own BTR, now on to the story**

* * *

><p><strong>Caught In Thought<strong>

James went to bed that night still thinking about Carlos and how he felt about him, he just couldn't decide on whether or not he should tell him. James fell asleep still thinking about Carlos.

James dreamed about him and Carlos having a date together and just basically having a good time. James was laughing at one of Carlos' silly jokes about the waitress, and right when James and Carlos were about to share a kiss he woke up to a dark room and Carlos standing by his bed looking at him with a puzzled look on his face.

"You were giggling in your sleep and you said my name," Carlos told him.

James was glad that his face was hidden by the darkness as his face turned a bright red.

"James, do you like me?" Carlos asked with that puppy dog look on his face.

James groaned because he loved it when Carlos made that face as his said without knowing it, "Yes, I really do."

Carlos smiled as he crawled into bed with James and said, "Good because I like you too." Carlos then placed a light little peck onto James' cheek and he then fell asleep in James' arms.

James smiled as Carlos' body heat helped him to drift off to sleep as well.

The next morning James woke up early and found himself alone in his bed. He looked over to Carlos' bed and saw him sprawled over his bed like he hasn't moved all night. James wondered to himself, _could all of that just have been a dream?_

After he showered and got dressed Carlos was still sound asleep in his bed. James then went into the kitchen, when he got into the kitchen he saw Kendall and Logan sharing some breakfast and his stomach twisted in knots as he looked at the happy couple. He really couldn't help but frown and he got his himself a bowl of cereal.

Logan saw how upset James looked and he said, "James, come with me to my room."

Both Kendall and James looked puzzled when Logan gave Kendall a quick kiss and then grabbed James' arm and basically dragged him into his and their blond band mate's bedroom.

"Why'd you do that?" James asked.

"What's the matter, you seem upset?" Logan asked with concern in his eyes.

James just said, "Nothing."

"It's not nothing, and you're not leaving this room until you tell me what's going on," Logan said flatly as he texted Kendall to lock the door from the outside.

"Fine, I think I like Carlos," James said in an exasperated tone.

"Is that all," Logan said with a gently pushing James, "you had me worried for a second."

"But that's not all. I think we just cuddled last night, but I thought he was straight," James continued a little quickly.

"Wait, what do you mean you 'think' you and Carlos' cuddled last night?" Logan asked.

James answered, "I'm not sure if it was real or a dream, because I thought he woke me up last night and crawled into my bed, but when I woke up this morning, he was in his bed like he hasn't moved all night."

"That is a little strange," said Logan, "I think the most sensible thing to do would be to talk to Carlos about this.

"What? No way, he'd probably freak out that I've been dreaming about him," James said freaking out just a little bit.

"Fine, if you won't go to him and tell him, I'll just have Kendall bring him here so you can tell him," Logan countered with a smirk on his face.

"You can't, he's sleeping," James tried to counter back.

"Not anymore," Logan held up his phone showing the text that Kendall sent say that Carlos was awake.

James looked on in horror as Logan sent the text that told Kendall to bring Carlos in the room.

James started fidgeting with his clothes as Carlos walked into the room with a puzzled look on his face.

"What's going on?" Carlos asked looking from the nervous James to the smiling Logan and back to James.

"James has something to tell you," Logan said stepping out of the room.

When Carlos looked at James with his infamous puppy dog eyes James groaned and blurted out, "I like you Carlos. Not just as a friend as more than a friend." James' face then turned a bright pink after he realized what he just said.

Carlos just stood in his place with his eyes wide. James took that as a bad sign and tears started to run down his face as he ran out of the room and out of the apartment.

James was just running, no knowledge on where he was going, until he heard a familiar voice call his name. He stopped and looked back to see Carlos running behind him.

"James, why did you run out of the room like that?" Carlos asked with that kicked puppy look.

"I could see by the way you were just staring at me that you don't feel the same way," James answered with tears still running down his cheeks.

Carlos said as he wiped a tear off of James' face, "I was just shocked, what I was going to do before you ran away was this." Carlos then moved forward to place a chaste kiss on James' lips.

When Carlos pulled away James was smiling, then his expression changed when he asked, "So, did you actually get into my bed last night?"

As they started walking back to the hotel Carlos answered with a little chuckle, "I must have been sleepwalking because I woke up in the middle of the night in your bed and then I got up and got back into my own."

"Oh," James said turning a little red.

When they got back into the apartment they didn't realize that they were holding hands until they heard Logan say to Kendall, "I was right. HA!"

Kendall looked at the two and said, "No I was right, I said 'give it a month' two weeks ago."

"Exactly," Logan said with a smile, "it took two weeks, not a month."

Carlos and James both threw a pillow from the orange couch at them and started to laugh as they both fell out of their chairs.

**The End**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So that's that, again, hopefully that was better than the first chapter, and please review<strong>

**Love to all - **_Awesomefella XD_


End file.
